The Ghost's Demon
by Nikki-Ai-Chan
Summary: I am not good at summery. Also there is an OC just to warn you. Ok lets see. Billy is about to go on an emotional roller coaster journey. That's all I can say for now. Please give it a chance. Also thanks for taking the time to read it, if you do.
1. Chapter 1

**First: I would like to state that I did not proof read this monstrosity I call the first chapter of my fanfic. **

**Second: I do not own "Dude! That's My Ghost" and it is a good thing I don't because I think they have done a good job thus far with it, much better than if I had my paws on it. **

**Third: When commenting do not be a jerk. Constructive is fine because that's how I improve my writing ability. I, however, do not wish to see comments like "that was a piece of shit" or "dude you suck at this." It is not only hurtful, but rude and unnecessary. **

**Fourth: This fanfic will have a main character that is an OC just to warn you. I do not know for sure if there be more or not that will be major characters besides my OC and their family.**

**Fifth: There will be dark themes and talk of death. There may or may not be lemon, but just in case there is in the future I have rated it M. There will also be swearing. **

**Sixth: Spencer and all them are now 15 years old and will say that Billy is 22 years old.**

**With all that said please read and enjoy. If you do not enjoy it I will not take offense.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Beverly Beverly High School. The place where the teens of Beverly Heights go to school, learn about the necessary knowledge they will need in life, meet and hang out with friends, and to," <em>just then Spencer Wright runs done the hall chased by Kleet, _"run for your life?"_

"Get back here loser, so I can shove your special effects down your throat."

"Billy, why did you have to dump all that ice-cream on Kleet? Now he is going to kill me?" Spencer says trying to run faster because of Kleet gaining on him.

"Broham, why would he think you did it when it was clearly the good looking and talented Cobra?" stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know, maybe because you're a ghost."

"So." Billy still not getting the point.

"You're invisible."

"And?"

"And that means he thinks it was my special effects."

"Oh. I get it now," Billy says grinning and thinking about how smart he was for getting it.

Spencer was about to yell at him to do something, but he bumped, more like crashed, into someone sending them tumbling to the floor.

"Ow."

"You ok Brohemian?"

"I think so." It was then that he realized that he was laying on something, or should we say someone. Looking down he sees a girl who was glaring at him. Her irritation and annoyance is evident in her one twitching eye.

**Character Description: (Note: if I ever add a non-original character I will put in a character description like I am doing now)**

**Hair: Blonde. Shoulder length. In pigtails with fringe bangs and locks framing face.**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Skin: Pale**

**Clothes: Black sleeveless belly shirt, which has a giant hot pink heart on the front. Black pleated thigh length skirt. Hot pink tights and black knee high combat boots. Black fingerless elbow high gloves**

**Make Up: Black mascara and eyeliner. Hot pink eye shadow and lipstick. Nails painted black with the ring fingers hot pink.**

**Jewelry: Silver ball labret piercing, nose piercing on right side, and eyebrow piercing on left eyebrow. Heart shaped silver earrings.**

**Height: 5'00"**

**Note: may make concept art we will just have to wait and see.**

"Kid if you do not get off of me right now we are going to have issues."

Spencer jumped off her and offered her his hand saying, "sorry."

She smacks his hand out of the way and stands up dusting herself off.

"Whatever. Anyway why were your running in the halls? Didn't anyone ever tell you it is dangerous?"

"Well, see, I normally I wouldn't, but I was kind of being chased by…" Spencer stopped talking and looked behind him, just know remembering Kleet wanting to beat the crap out of him, just in time to see Kleet round the corner nostrils' smoking like a bulls.

Spencer started backing up terrified of the pounding he was about to receive. The girl just had a bored look on her face and stepped in front of Spencer just as Kleet walked right up to them.

"Move," Kleet demanded.

"Listen today is my first day and I much not rather see a kid get his face pounded in by a dumb ass jock. So, if you would be kind to leave him alone just for today, so I don't have to deal with it that would be lovely."

"Listen goth freak, either you move or I move you."

"See now that is gonna be a problem because if you even try to touch me I will have to rip of your dick shove it up your ass, rip off your balls shove them down your throat, rip your stomach open and remove your entrails, and rip out your eyes with the nerves still attached and place them so you can watch yourself slowly bleed and choke to death. The only question is will you bleed out first or suffocate first?"

Kleet started sputtering and looked like he was trying not to be scared, but was failing.

"That's what I thought," and with that she walked away.

Kleet glared at Spencer, "don't think your off the hook nerd," and walked away.

Billy just floated there with his mouth open and looked at Spencer.

"Broseph, did you see that."

"Yeah, Kleet was scared of a gir…"

"THERE'S A DEMON IN THE SCHOOL." Billy started freaking out in his classic Billy freak out way.

"What?"

Billy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and got right in Spencer's face, "Dude did you not see the demon? She was right in front of you. She's going to take our souls," with that he started crying and mumbling about he was too young to die.

"Billy, dude, one she was not a demon and two you're a ghost."

"And?"

"Never mind anyways lets go I'm going to be late for class."

* * *

><p>At Lunch:<p>

"I'm telling you guys you should have seen it. Kleet was completely speechless," Spencer finished telling his tale of what happened that morning.

"That's amazing Spencer. Wasn't it Rajeev?" Shanilla commented.

"Yeah she sounds amazing, but not as amazing as my Lolo though."

Just then Rajeev saw Lolo and went to do what he always tried to do. Try to impress Lolo and fail.

"Dudes how can you say that? She is a demon come to take my amazingly talented soul."

"Billy for the last time she is not a demon."

Billy looked behind Spencer and started biting his nails in fear as a shadowy figure loomed over Spencer.

"How do you know that I am not a demon?"

Spencer spun around to see the girl from earlier holding a tray of food. "It's you."

"Yes it is me and the names Mikah. Now back to my question. How do you know I'm not a demon? Maybe I am here to take all your souls."

Billy screamed and fainted dramatically and phased through the floor of the cafeteria.

Shanilla butted in, "but, demons are not real."

"Oh, but they are young one. You just don't know because they are in disguise."

Shanilla started to look frightened, "You're not a demon are you?"

Mikah looked at her with a bored look that soon turned into a twisted grin of pure malice humor.

"Do you really want to know?"

Shanilla nods her head hesitantly. Mikah just stood there for a couple of minutes in a freaky silence then started laughing.

"No dear child I am not a demon. I just dress like one. Anyways back to why I came over here. I have decided to sit with you guys. See normally I would sit by myself, but it appears to be that all the tables have at least one person at them. So, I figured that sense I already met you," gesturing at Spencer, "that I would sit with you."

Shanilla and Spencer looked at each other before replying, "Sure."

"Good." She sat down just as Rajeev arrived back from his Lolo adventure with what seemed like food on his head. Probably from having a tray dumped on him. He stopped at stared at Mikah before saying something you should never say to Mikah.

"Who's the weird goth freak?"

Within seconds Rajeev found himself being grabbed by the collar and was brought face to face with Mikah, who was leaning over the table.

"Calling someone a freak is not very nice. Are you familiar with the comic book 'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac'?"

"Na-na-na-no," Rajeev stuttered.

"Well in case you ever read it let's just say the word 'freak' to me is like the word 'wacky' to Johnny. Okay?"

"O-o-okay, just please don't hurt me."

Mikah abruptly releases him and start eating the food on her tray. "Oh, don't worry. I don't hurt kids."

Spencer looks at her with one raised eyebrow. "'Kid,' what are you talking about we are, like, the same age?"

"How old are you?"

"15."

"See, now, I am older. See, I am 18."

Rajeev, being well Rajeev, opened up his fat mouth. "But, you're so short and you're sitting with those younger than you. What grade are you in anyway?"

"Good question, uhm what's your name, wait better yet let's get this all done one in go. What are all your names?"

"I'm Shanilla."

"Spencer."

"You can call me the Rajeevster."

Shanilla rolled her eyes, "his name is Rajeev."

"Ok, well Rajeev I am so short due to genetics. My mother is short; though, not as short as me and my father is short for someone of the male sex. I am sitting with those younger because, besides that dumb ass jock, Spencer is the only one I met thus far and there are no empty tables. As for my grade I am a senior. Anymore question?"

"Mmm I guess not."

"Good."

Throughout lunch Shanilla, Spencer, and Rajeev talked about how their summers and first day back at school was like. Mikah, however, just sat quietly eating her food, only chiming in when a question was directed to her.

* * *

><p>Billy eventually reappeared after lunch and before the gang knew it the school day was done. Spencer said goodbye to Shanilla and Rajeev and started walking home ragging on Billy.<p>

"I still can't believe you fainted."

"Bro there was a demon after my soul."

"Billy once again for the last time she is not a demon."

"Who ya talking to Spencer?" a voice behind him asked causing Billy to scream and hide behind Spencer.

Recognizing the voice he turned around, "No one Mikah, just, uhm, just…thinking about a script for a new metube move… hehe."

She just looked at him skeptically then smiled. "Don't worry Spencer talking to yourself is a sign of great intelligence, besides everyone talks to themselves once in a while. Anyways have a good rest of the day," and with that she walked off.

Billy just looked at Spencer for a moment before asking, "How can you not think she's a demon?" causing Spencer to groan and do a face palm.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said that was the monstrosity I call the first chapter of my fanfic.<strong>

**Please comment, but don't be mean, and constructive criticism is welcome because that is how a writer grows.**

**This is how I will decide if I write another chapter: Get 1 nice review or 1 favorite. I will be posting it on both my account and account, so I will count them both. **

**As you have probably noticed the title is "Untitled…For Now." That is because I do not know what to call this monstrosity yet, but I promised it will be changed at some point before completion.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Have a happy and hate free day/night/morning. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, produce, or write for "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do not own, nor have I created any of the original characters on "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do own the plot of this fanfic and the original characters. This is purely fan made and was made because of my love for "Dude That's My Ghost!" With all that said please read and enjoy.**

**Note: Happy 2015 everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update this, but at least it now has a title. The title was suggested by "AmorEva Luna." Thank you for the title name. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"There is one word and one word only that can describe Spencer Wright at this current moment and that word is 'TIRED.' Why is he 'TIRED' one might ask? Well the reason for that is…"<em>

"Dude, I'm telling you she's a demon. Did you not see how she drooled over the great BJC's delicious and gorgeous soul?"

"_Yup that would be why. Billy was up all night demon 'proofing' the house and going on and on about how Mikah is a demon and that she is coming for his soul. How did this make Spencer 'TIRED'? The answer is quite simple really. I mean who do you think he was going on and on to and who do you think he had help him demon 'proof' the house? It was one Spencer Wright, that's who. Sigh. It's going to be a long day for Spencer."_

Spencer glared, with as that had bags under them from lack of sleep, at Billy, "Billy this has got to stop! She is not a demon and even if she was she wouldn't take your soul and even if she was a demon and did want your soul she doesn't know where you live. Now calm down and shut up I have a headache."

"But Spencer…"

Spencer held up his hand stopping Billy before he could finish, "No buts Billy. Now come on I don't want to be tired and late for school."

* * *

><p>Spencer slept through most of his morning classes. This, of course, only encourages Billy to put his body in weird positions, such as having his elbows on his desk and fingers in his nose, during classes. His tiredness continued through lunch as well.<p>

Spencer, Rajeev, Shanilla, Mikah, and Billy, though Mikah can't see or hear him and he was hiding behind Spencer anyways, were all sitting at the usual lunch table. They were all eating, well Spencer was trying to eat, but every time the spoon got close to his mouth his hand would sag and the food would fall off it. This did not go unnoticed by Mikah.

"Um, Spencer, are you ok? You seem to be losing your food."

"Hmmm. Yeah I'm fine I," Spencer's head fell into his food and started snoring. Well it sound more like gurgling and snoring had a baby, but still snoring none the less. The group just looked at him wide eyed. Mikah leaned over and picked up his head and let go causing him to, once again, face plant into his food.

"Well," Mikah started, "he's out."

They could hear cruel laugh and saw Rajeev's eyes turn into two hearts and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. They all, except Spencer, turned toward the direction of the laugh and where Rajeev was looking only to find Lolo Calorie.

"Well if it is the freak squad at the freak table."

At the word "freak" Shanilla and Rajeev looked to Mikah, who seemed to have a dark aura forming around her causing Billy to start biting his nails. The same thing went through their minds, "she said the F word."

"What did you just say," Mikah asks in an eerily calm voice.

"I said you were freaks. Then again your also losers."

Mikah sat completely still for a few seconds before her neck and right eye started to twitch. Lolo and everyone at the table stared at her expecting her to explode. Suddenly her body went still again. Calmly she stood up and walked over to Lolo; stopping right in front of her. She didn't say or do anything, just stood there.

"What do you want you freaky loser," Lolo said as she crossed her arms.

Mikah took a deep breath, "you know what little good you are so lucky you are a little girl."

"And whys that?"

"Because," Mikah started calmly, "if you were 18 like me or older I would have no problem grabbing a tray of food and dumping it on your head, then grabbing another tray of food and shoving it down your dress, and lastly putting your head through a wall."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You're excused. Also I know the reason you feel the need to pick on others. It's because you are insecure with yourself. You think that you are not good enough so you bully others in hopes that people will not notice your imperfections because you know that, no matter how pretty you are, your personality is ugly and vile. You know that if people notice they will not wish to worship you anymore and they will cease to pay attention to you. You need that attention because it is the only way you feel like your worth something. So, in order to keep people from noticing, you draw everyone's attention to someone else who is not perfect in order to protect yourself from people noticing how terrible you really are. In a way you are gaining attention by averting attention. I pity you really because you know that if did not keep up your bullying ways some, if not all, will no longer wish to be in your presence thus leaving you alone thus you being alone. It's sad really."

Mikah's speech gathered a crowd of people who were looking at her aww struck. Shanilla and Rajeev were cheering inside, Billy was terrified of her and continued to hide behind Spencer, Spencer had no reaction beside snoring, and Lolo was biting her lip and glaring. Her face slowly became red with anger, her eyes lit on fire, her teeth were grinding together and steam was coming out of her ears. Her anger just grew and grew and grew and grew until she let out a loud angry scream.

"ADRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN."

Adrian came rushing into the cafeteria and up to Lolo's side. Lolo pointed at Mikah, "throw her out of this school…NOW."

Adrian turned to Mikah who just gave him a bored look.

"Adrian, was it, I wouldn't touch me if I were you. Without my permission to touch me I am within my full right to protect myself and I will do it…not to mention it would technically be assault if you did touch me."

Adrian looked back at Lolo not entirely sure what to do.

"Adrian I said 'throw her out of the school!'"

Adrian turned back to Mikah and started walking toward her with his hands up ready to grab her. Mikah just held her hands up stopping him.

"There will be no need for that. I am done with my lunch and shall be heading to class. None of my classes are with Lolo, so I will not run into her atall until school is done and I am walking home where she might see me, but at that point I will be off school property and therefore you cannot throw me out of the school because I already am out of the school. Now if you excuse me I bid you adieu," with that Mikah turned and head toward the door. As she passed Spencer she snapped her fingers, "Spencer wake up." Spencer woke with a jolt and turned around just in time to see Mikah walk out of the cafeteria. Looking back he saw a fuming Lolo and a crowd of people staring after her.

"Um what happened?"

Shanilla looked at him in shock, "did you really sleep through all of that?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, "yeah I guess so what did I miss?"

Shanilla opened her mouth to say something when Billy screamed, "she's a demon."

Groaning Spencer just let his face fall back into his lunch.

True to her word Mikah did not run into Lolo until school ended.

* * *

><p>Spencer was walking down the hell way heading to his locker when he saw Lolo peeking around the corner opposite of him. She looked at Adrian, "Adrian you made sure to get the rotten fish right?" Adrian didn't say a word just nodded. "Rotten fish? Why would she need rotten fish?" Spencer thought and looked around the corner on his side to see what Lolo was looking at. It turned out not to be a what, but a who. Spencer saw that Lolo was looking directly at Mikah, who was putting in her pad lock number to her locker. It didn't take long for Spencer to put two and two together. "Rotten fish, looking at Mikah, Mikah's locker…oh no," was the only thought going through Spencer's head." He ran around the corner to scream for Mikah to not open her locker, but it was too late.<p>

Mikah, whose locker is on the top row, opened her locker. The locker was filled to the top with rotten fish that fell out all over Mikah. All the students started laughing as Mikah looked down at her cloths in disgust. Billy was also laughing, but stopped when Spencer glared at him. Lolo came out of her corner and strutted up to Mikah.

"Wow, not only are you a freak and a loser, but now you smell like one to."

This just caused all the students to laugh harder. Mikah glared at Lolo and looked like she was about to snap. Mikah let out a frustrated growl, threw a fish at Lolo's, which caused her to run away scream and the students to laugh even harder, and Mikah angrily walked away.

Spencer ran after her yelling her name, but lost her in the crowd. Sighing he turned to Billy.

"Billy we need to split up and look for Mikah."

"What!? Are you insane? Why would I help you find a demon that is trying to take my soul?"

"Billy for the last time she is NOT a demon and you're going to help because we need to find her. She is probably upset and needs a friend."

Groaning the Billy agreed to help. Spencer smiled and turned around only to bump into Principle Ponzi.

"And where do you think you're going Mr. Wright?"

"Well you see..."

"The correct answer is out of my school."

Spencer looked at him and a light bulb went off. "Your right Principle Ponzi I should be leaving the school. I just need to go to my locker and grab my stuff and I'll be on my way." Spencer started walking away when he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around."

"You mean that locker," he said pointing to Spencer's locker.

Groaning in defeat Spencer answered, "Yes."

Ponzi watched Spencer get his stuff and made sure he left the school.

"Billy."

"Yes Broseph."

"I need you to search the school and make sure Mikah is ok."

"But, but, but the demon."

"Billy she is not a demon. Just make sure she is ok and then come home."

Billy panicked, "What do you mean 'come home?' Aren't you going to wait for the great Cobra?"

"Sorry Billy I can't. I have too much homework to do and if I have any hopes of getting it done before school tomorrow I need to start it as soon as possible."

"But?"

Spencer didn't wait to answer Billy and just rode of on his bike. Billy just sighed and looked back at the school. "Ok the sooner I find her the sooner I can run away," Billy thought and phased into the school.

* * *

><p>Billy looked everywhere, but couldn't find Mikah or as Billy would say the demon. Deciding she was no longer in the building he was about to leave when he heard crying. He followed the sound until he came to a girls restroom. "Well," Billy thought, "I didn't check here."<p>

Billy nervously went in the girls restroom and floated in front of the stall where the crying was coming from. Gulping Billy covered his eyes and phased his head through the stall door.

"Please don't be angry and take my soul demon. Spencer sent me to get you and make sure you are not upset…..PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!" He quickly phased his head out and opened his eyes wait for the demon to come out, but she didn't and only continued to cry. Billy was confused for a moment and then remembered she couldn't see or hear him. He phased back through the door, this time with his eyes not covered, and was greeted with a sad sight.

There on the ground leaning against the wall was Mikah. Her legs brought up to her chest, her arms hugging them and her face buried in her knees. She was crying so hard her whole body was shaking. Billy might be terrified of the demon, but even he felt bad. Not knowing what to do he just floated in front of her frowning as she cried. It was a good 30 minutes before she stopped and rubbed her eyes smearing her make up. Without saying anything she got up, walked out of the stall, walked out of the bathroom, walked out of the school and walked home; unknowingly being followed the whole time by Billy.

* * *

><p>On the way to Mikah's house it started raining. Mikah didn't make any attempt to pull out an umbrella from her fish covered backpack, which she grabbed before she left the school. This, however, went unnoticed by Billy because he was more concerned about where they were. Billy was not so sure about the neighborhood they walked into. I was a suburb area, but it was rundown. The yards were patchy and had trash on them. Some of the houses had boards on the windows. Billy has never been in such an area having pretty much always been in the lap of luxury. Mikah walked like it didn't bother her and Billy couldn't understand why. If he had to walk through this area to get home he would be scared of being jumped.<p>

Mikah suddenly turned and walked up the sidewalk to a house, if one could call it that. The house was a dingy yellow; though, even Billy could tell it didn't start out that color. It is two stories and some of its windows boarded up. It was a terrifying sight. Billy was confused why was Mikah walking up to the house there is no way anyone could be living there. Much to Billy's horror she pulled out a key, unlocked the door and walked in. Billy followed right after her.

The inside wasn't pretty either. There was not much furniture and what was there was old and had holes in it. Mikah walked into a small kitchen, which already held three people, two boys and a girl sitting at the table, which had an Ouija board on it. Mikah ignored them and walked to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a soda.

She was on her way out of the kitchen when one of the boys stood up and blocked her path.

"Move Brad I am not in the mood."

**Character Description: **

**Hair: Dirty Blonde. Spiky. **

**Eyes: Brown**

**Skin: Slightly Tan**

**Clothes: Baggy gray jeans, but belted around the waist, so no underwear is showing (A/N and public service announcement: men and women who wear the bottom of their attire so I can see your underwear please for all that is mighty stop. I hate seeing it much like most people. I hate walking to class to see guys wearing their pants down to their knees. I hate when my friends do it, I hate when my brother does it, and I hate when anyone does it. If I wanted to see your underwear I would walk up to you and say "can I please see your underwear." Of course this is only my opinion, which we are all entitled to, and therefore cannot stop you. I just need to get it off my chest. Now back to clothing description) Red shirt. Black hoodie that is open. Black sneakers.**

**Height: 6'02"**

"Aww is the little shrimp upset aww how sad," Brad said with a smirk. This caused the other two to snicker at her.

"Just move Brad."

"Aw come on sis chill. Wanna play with the Ouija board," he gestured to the board.

"Sigh. You know you shouldn't mess with those things right?"

The girl at the table piped up, "what's the matter scared?"

"No just clearly more intelligent than you."

Brad snicker at his sister's remark unlike the other two. The girl just glared while the boy opened his mouth, "well at least my girlfriend isn't short. She also knows how to put her fucking face on. What did you do this morning put your make-up on in the dark? It looks like you just put it on your hands and smeared it all over your face. She also doesn't smell like rotten fishes. When was the last time you took a fucking shower? Also at least my girlfriend is attractive." His girlfriend started laughing her ass off.

Mikah didn't comment to anything. She pushed passed her brother and rushed upstairs followed by Billy. A few seconds later they heard a door slam. Brad stalked over to his friend and punches him in his face and out of his chair.

The guy stared up at him, "why the fuck you do that?"

"Why the fuck did I do that? Why the fuck did you say that to my sister?"

"Dude I was just saying the truth."

"I don't give a fuck if it's the truth or not," Brad grabbed the boy by his shirt and brought him to his face, "when she came in she was clearly upset and you just go ahead and upset her more," he slams him against the wall, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death right now?"

"Dude you were ragging on her to. You're always mean to her."

Growling Brad threw him to the floor.

"That's because she is my sister only I am aloud to fucking pick on her got it?"

The guy scrambled to his feet nodding his head.

"Um guys," the girl, once again piped up, "it's almost time for the party. Maybe we should be going?"

Brad nodded and told them to wait in the car for him. He walked up the stairs and walked to one of the three doors. Putting his ear to it he could hear Mikah crying. He was about to knock on the door, but hesitated. Sighing he walked back down stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>Mikah was sitting on her bed when she heard the door shut. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom on the 1st floor. After taking a nice long bath she walked back upstairs in pink pajama bottoms and black pajama top.<p>

When she entered her room she looked in her mirror, which is broken, and sighed. She walked to her bed and pulled out what appeared to be a guitar case from under it. Upon her opening it Billy could see that it was in fact a guitar. It was not in the best of shape. It had lots of scratches and dents in it and the strings were clearly on their last wire **(A/N: Pun intended)**. Sighing again Mikah took out the guitar and sat on her bed and leaned against the wall and started to play. What surprised Billy more is that she also started to sing.

**(A/N: I do not own this song. If I did I would not be worrying about how I am going to pay back my college loans. Then again if I was a professional singer I probably would not have had to take out loans…who am I kidding if I was a professional singer I probably would not have gone to college.)**

**I'm Not Perfect by Lori Martini:**

_Today I washed my makeup away so the mirror could see my face_

_I wanted all my pain to portray what my words could not say_

_Cause I'll never be good enough_

_They see my tears and call my bluff_

_Gotta tough it out and suck it up to stay, to stay_

_Keep on runnin to the top, no time to breathe, no time to stop_

_But I_

_Gotta shut the world out and breakdown so I can see what's left of me_

_Time for me to be alone, where I feel home and remember what I believe_

_I just wanna cry out loud, cuz it's the only sound that will truly set me free_

_I'm standing still to say to you, I'm not perfect_

_Just thought you should know_

_So hard I can't find my way and I'm tired of all this rain_

_I'm damaged and so ashamed, only half my soul remains_

_Cause I'll never be pretty enough_

_They see my tears and call my bluff_

_Gotta tough it out and suck it up to stay, to stay_

_Keep on runnin to the top, no time to breathe, no time to stop_

_But I_

_Gotta shut the world out and breakdown so I can see what's left of me_

_Time for me to be alone, where I feel home and remember what I believe_

_I just wanna cry out loud, cuz it's the only sound that will truly set me free_

_I'm standing still to say to you I'm not perfect, perfect_

_Ooh, I'm so afraid_

_Of change_

_And ooh, I know it's the only way_

_Gotta shut the world out and breakdown so I can see what's left of me_

_Time for me to be alone, where I feel home and remember what I believe_

_What I believe_

_I just wanna cry out loud cuz it's the only sound that will truly set me free_

_It will set me free_

_I'm standing still to say to you I'm not perfect, perfect_

_Just thought you should know_

_Just thought you should know _

By the end of the song silent tears were running down Mikah's face. Billy was completely aw struck. He has never heard someone sing with a voice like that. He was almost tempted to say it was more amazing than his voice, almost. Sighing, Mikah sat her guitar down and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She was about to open the fridge when she stopped and turn toward the table which still held the Ouija board that her brother and his friends were messing with. She stared at it for a full minute before running upstairs and then running back down with her arms full of candles. After they were all placed on the table and lit she sit down at the table. Her hands hovered over the triangle piece for a second before gently placing her finger tips on it and took a deep breath.

"Ok I'm probably talking to myself and that if there is someone there they are probably a demonic force, but I just really need to talk to someone. So, if anyone is there could you, I don't know, move the piece of something?"

After nothing happened Mikah stood with a sigh. "I knew it was a stupid board." Walking back to the fridge she opened it and grabbed pb&j sandwich she made earlier.

Billy knew he shouldn't. She was a demon out for his soul, but looking at her he couldn't help, but feel bad. She looked so, so defeated. The decision made Billy floated to the board moved the piece.

Mikah jumped at the sound of the piece moving. Turning around she walked up to the board thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was shocked to find that the triangle piece was not where she put it. Looking around the kitchen she saw no one was there. Putting her sandwich on the counter she slowly approached the chair she was sitting in only moments ago and sit down and put her fingers back on the piece.

"Um, hello, is anyone there?"

Billy put his fingers opposite of Mikah's and moved it to the word "yes."

"Oh my god this is insane this can't be happening. Ok, ok calm down get a grip on yourself Mikah. Um, ok, I know this will sound cliché, but are you a ghost or a demon?"

Billy moved the piece the appropriate letters…well at least what he thought was the appropriate letters.

"G-O-S-T…Gost what's gost? Wait, do you mean ghost?" **(A/N: got that from Haunted House)**

Billy was embarrassed with himself how could he mess this up. Wait, why was he freaking out over this? It's not like he cared. Billy moved the piece to yes.

"Oh, well no worries. I can see how you can misspell that. I misspell words all the time myself. So, um, nothing cliché, but are you a good ghost or a bad ghost?"

Billy was confused why was the demon out to get his soul trying to make him feel better? Billy made quick work of the answer to her question.

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G…Amazing?"

"Yes"

"Um, ok, I'm just going to take that as good ghost. So, you got a name?"

"Yes"

Rolling her eyes, "ok, let me specify. What's your name?"

"B-I-L-L-Y…" Billy was about to move to the J when Mikah interrupted him.

"Well hello there Billy I'm Mikah a pleasure to meet you." It was weird Mikah smiled actually smiled.

"Alright enough questions from me do you have any? Oops sorry another question. Giggle."

Billy was stumped as to what to make of the sudden 380 of her personality that he almost didn't know what to ask…almost.

"A-R-E-Y-O-U-A-D-E-M-O-N"

"What is it with everyone thinking I'm a demon? Sigh. No I'm not a demon. If I was wouldn't I have been able to tell if you were one or not as well?"

Billy thought about it for a minute and believed she has a point.

They spend the next three hours asking questions about each other and just doing small chit-chat. It only stopped after three hours because she heard the door slam open and saw her brother stumble in clearly drunk. Stumbling to one of the table chairs and plopped down he looked to his sister.

"What happened to this not being safe?"

"I changed my mind," she answered smiling, "anyways I should probably go to bed." She grabbed the board, "night Brad, night Billy," and ran up to her room, leaving behind two very confused men. One confused because his normally emotionless, except the emotion of anger, sister was happy and the other confused as to why he was sad at the conversation ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter and a title…all in all a good day I think<strong>

**Please comment, but don't be mean, and constructive criticism is welcome because that is how a writer grows.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Have a happy and hate free day/night/morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok check it everyone. I am sorry I haven't been able to update in like forever, but in my defense between work and classes I have had no time. In fact I have been neglecting my one class and instead of taking notes I have been working on this chapter. Also before you ask "but what about spring break?" let me tell you that I have been watching South Park, just bought the South Park game Stick of Truth, and have been working on my deck for Pokémon states. So, yeah , no time, but my work schedule has changed a bit and I have beaten the game so I know have le time. I am also currently working on chapter 6 for "Dude, That's My Tenet." So sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**Note: I also do not own any of the "Dude That's My Ghost," besides OCs, nor do I own any songs used now or in the future of this fanfic, unless stated otherwise at the beginning of the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bro-Dude I'm telling you her house is Bro-ken down," Billy exclaimed to Spencer, who was busy paying attention to the road, what with being on his bike and all, on his way to school.<p>

"Billy you have been famous your whole life and you live, well lived, in a mansion you whole life and after life to. Maybe you just think its broken down because you are comparing it to the Cobra Lair?"

Billy glared at Spencer as they arrived at the school.

"The Cobra never makes a mistake!"

"Yeah, sure Billy whatever you say," Spencer stated rolling his eyes walking into the school.

"Talking to yourself again Mr. Wright?"

Eyes wide Spencer turned toward the source of the voice. The one, the only, his tormentor Principle Ponzi.

"Principle Ponzi, hehe, how are you. Myself, just practicing for the upcoming play auditions."

Principle Ponzi glared at Spencer for a few moments before he pointed his finger at him, "I'm watching you Mr. Wright," and he walked off.

"Broton I didn't know you were auditioning for a play. Finally following the great Cobra's example and getting into the performance biz I see."

Spencer just rolled his eyes at the comment. "No toolbox, I'm not actually trying out for the play. I just said that to get Ponzi off my back."

"Oooh."

It was quite for a moment just the sound of lockers opening and closing. It was peaceful…that was until a nasally, snobby voice decided to break it.

"Oh look its fish girl."

Everyone turned in the same direction Lolo was and some people snickered. There, glaring at everyone in the hallway was Mikah. She ignored Lolo's remark and everyone's stares as she made her way to her locker. After inputting her locker combination she stepped to the side and opened it. Upon opening it fish fell out, just like yesterday, but this time missed her. She calmly reached down and picked up a slimy and smelly fish. Turning to Lolo, she threw it at her and Lolo proceeded to wig out and run around screaming. Mikah walked around the fish and proceeded on her way to class.

The bell ringed signaling that class was about to start. Spencer gathered all of his school supplies and started walking to class. But, something felt…off. Like something was missing. He scanned the contents in his backpack. Nope that's not it 'cause everything's in there. Then he scanned the area and noticed it wasn't something missing it was someone.

"Billy?"

* * *

><p>History class, boring, at least to Mikah anyways. All you do is take notes on important dead people, tragedies caused by mankind itself, and all the terrible inhuman things so called "American" citizens done to those who were not white. That is expertly what she wrote in her note book.<p>

Sighing she put her pen down and sat her head on the desk. The teacher took no note of this because she sat all the way in the back in the corner away from the window. She is also the only one in the last row because the teacher wanted everyone as close to the board as possible, so he made everyone move up, which would have left the back row empty had it not been for the uneven number of students.

*insert writing noise*

Picking her head up Mikah stared in shock at her pencil moving with no one visible moving it. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was writing down words. When the pencil fell down onto her note book she looked at what was written.

"Hey broita!"

After looking around to make sure no one was looking she picked up her pencil.

"Hi Billy. How did you find me?" she puts down the pencil only for a invisible hand to pick it up.

"Oh I chill here all the time?"

"So I take it you saw what happened yesterday with the fish huh?"

"Yeah." Pause. "But it was funny how you threw the bro-fish at Lolo."

"Yeah that was pretty funny."

"Not as pretty as us though."

Red started to creep onto her cheeks in a blush.

"I'm not pretty."

"Hey now mamasita, granted you are not my type, what with you being goth and look like a demo—"

The last word dragged across the page as Mikah ripped the pencil out of his hand in anger.

"Get to the point! You're starting to piss me off," she finished writing and handed the pencil back.

"I'm just saying that if the Billy says something than it must be true."

Mikah rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

For once class wouldn't be to boring.

* * *

><p>At Lunch:<p>

Spencer and Shanilla, minus Rajeeve who was bugging Lolo, were sitting at their usual table eating and talking about the play, which Shanilla wants to try out for. A shadow covered the table and they looked up to see Rajeeve dripping with, what looked to be, juice.

"What happed," asked Shanilla.

"My poor Lolo tripped and spilled her drink on her Rajeeve Muffin. Poor Lolo started crying."

"Why is it that I think she spilled it intentionally and was laughing, not crying," Spencer replied which caused Shanilla to start giggling and Rajeeve to stare at him until he got the of course not look on his face and held up his hands and said, "of course not. It was an accident." He folded his hands together and his eyes turned to hearts, "my Lolo is an angle and couldn't possibly do anything mean."

Rajeeve snapped out of his trance by the sound of a chair scrapping against the cafeteria floor. Looking toward the sound they found Mikah sitting down with a tray of food and on on Billy Joe Cobra hovering around her.

"Um, hi Mikah. How was your day," Spencer asked while staring at Billy wondering why he was hanging around Mikah. Mikah smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "it was ok." A basketball slammed Mikah in the back of her head smashing her face into her food as an annoying cackling filled the air. Bringing her head up Mikah put on a glare and whipped around to see Lolo at the basketball teams table. Mikah was just seething, her teeth grinding, face turning red, food floating by her face, and, wait, what? Mikah looked to her right just in time to see food being flung. A scream ringed through the cafeteria. All eyes turned to the source to see Lolo covered with food. Lolo started screaming and stomped toward Mikah.

"HOW! DARE! YOOOU!"

"How dare I? How dare you. You're the one who had a basket ball thrown at my head."

"Because you deserved it."

"How? How on the non-existing God's green earth did I deserve it?"

"Because you're a freak."

"You are unbelievable," whith that Mikah got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face off.

"Wow Lolo," Spencer turned to Lolo, "was all that necessary?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Mikah was crying in a bathroom stall and Billy was trying to figure out how to comfort her. There was nothing to write on out in the open for him to let her know he was there. He looked at the toilet and got an idea.<p>

*insert flushing noise"

"Sniff. Huh?...Billy.?"

*insert flushing noise"

"One second," she opened up her backpack and took out a note book and pencil, "here," and set them on the ground.

"Are you ok," Billy wrote on the paper.

"Sigh," She wiped the tears from her eyes, "yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Sigh," Mikah rested her head on her knees, "no."

"Sing"

"What?"

"Sing"

"Why?"

"Because it always brings me up when I'm down besides your voice is amazing you should be singing, like, all the time."

"No I'm not."

"What," Billy screamed, Mikah obviously didn't hear him. He started writing furiously, "you have an Bromazing voice. It is almost as Bromazing as Billy Joe Cobra's voice!"

"WHAT!? That jerk? Yeah he has a nice voice, but he is a narcissistic jerk."

"WHAT NO HES NOT"

"Um hello, 'I give you butterflies,' 'Loving you is easy 'cause you look like me,' 'PS I love me' need I say more. Honestly I feel bad that you share the same first name as him."

Billy glared at her before scribbling down, "well his voice is till bromazing and so is yours so sing. It will make you feel brotastic again."

"Oh yeah well make me."

"You know what Bro-girl," Billy said out loud, "I will," and with that Billy grabbed her backpack and made a brake for it.

"Hey!" Mikah exclaimed and made chase.

* * *

><p>Mikah chased her floating backpack and Billy up and down the halls, causing her to miss her class after lunch. Luckily for both of them the halls were empty. She chased him right into the auditorium.<p>

Floating down to the stage Billy dropped the backpack next to the piano. Walking over to the piano Mikah paused and then sighed.

"Fine I'll sing, but only so you'll leave me alone."

She sit down and began to play and sing.

_Faith by Jorden Sparks _

_Hey there sad eyes_

_What's on your mind_

_Don't look so down_

_Give it sometime_

_You don't have to be_

_So hard on yourself_

_I know the world can be a brutal place_

_Please don't let it steal your smile away_

The school drama teacher and a bunch of students, one of which was Lolo, walked in.

_[chorus]_

_Cause when the sky's the darkest_

_You can see the stars_

_And when you fall the hardest_

_You find how strong you are_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest awhile_

_Its been a long long day_

_So come on baby baby_

_Have a little faith_

_Let those tears fall_

_You gave it your all_

_It's all you can do_

_I'll be here for you_

_And there goes your pride_

_Cruhed on the ground_

_Sometimes it takes a wall to tumble down_

_For you to see who's gonna stick around_

_[chorus]_

_Cause when the sky's the darkest_

_You can see the stars_

_And when you fall the hardest_

_You find how strong you are_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest awhile_

_Its been a long long day_

_So come on baby baby_

_Have a little faith_

_Sometimes it gets worse before it gets better (yeah)_

_And it takes so much to be brave_

_Sometimes it feels it'll forever_

_But when all the lights begin to fade_

_[chorus]_

_And when the sky's the darkest_

_You can see the stars_

_And when you fall the hardest_

_You find how strong you are_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest awhile_

_Its been a long long day_

_So come on baby baby_

_Come on baby baby_

_And have a little faith_

_Have a little faith_

_Oohh oh oohh_

_Have a little faith_

_Have a little faith_

Mikah jumped in shock when she heard clapping. Whipping towards the door she saw the drama teacher and students, not including Lolo, who was glaring at her, clapping. The drama teacher was clapping the loudest and was yelling, "bravo." Grabbing her backpack Mikah made a break for the door that the students and teacher were standing in front of. The drama teacher, thinking she was rushing to great him, held out his hand, "hello I am Mr. Spearshakes, your voice is a..," Mikah rushed right passed him, out the door and school, and rushed to her house. Billy didn't move, besides floating in place, and stared after her

"Can we get back to auditions," Lolo's snotty rich girl voice broke through the air, "everyone needs to know that I am going to be Glinda."

"Sorry Mr. Calorie, but I have already chosen an actress and it is the girl who just rushed out of here."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. But, I am going to try better to update at least once every month for both my fanfics. Life has just been busy what with being a college senior and three large papers coming up and work. But like I said I will try harder.<strong>


End file.
